


FLORENCE

by Magkalo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magkalo/pseuds/Magkalo
Summary: florences parents were death eaters.she was a hufflepuff.so when she got the letter at christmas she knew why.but she was shocked when she had to have dinner with malfoys.draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

draco knew of Florence fitzgerald, everyone did. she had death eater parents who hated her for being a hufflepuff. she spent all year besides summer at hogwarts. not that it ever got to her, she was very much a hufflepuff as much as she didnt want it to be. she remembered how scared she was when the sorting hat called out hufflepuff, the letter telling her she should stay at hogwarts for christmas.

christmas at hogwarts was quite good actually, her first year ron weasley and harry potter stayed aswell so she sat with them. they told her about the slightly scratchy jumpers ron mum knitted them. she would have died for one.

after that harry spent christmas with the weasleys so florence would sit and read in the great hall from then on. her friends did invite her to christmas most years but she knew it was out of pity.

flo's best friend max was on the quidditch team so she spent lots of her time at practise doing some homework. max was a year older than her so that was one of the only times she could see him out of dinner and the common room. in lesson she just sat with whoever needed a partner.

but max had a family to go home to at christmas.

she still loved christmas, the snow, the lights.

absolutely everything.


	2. 02

"come on june, im hungry." florence had slept through breakfast and lunch so when 6 o clock hit she was starving. her best friend besides max was dressing up to try and impress a boy in the year above. after trying on everything she and florence owned, clothes now left for them to clean when they get back, she decided on a shortish pale pink dress. she looked really pretty but flo did think it was a bit much for dinner but she went with it. flo was dressed in he usual dungarees and top, it was quite warm for october so she left her cardigan on her bed and finally, 30 minutes late, they arrived.

as dinner had already started they went and sat with harry, ron and hermoine at gryffindor. max was with his girlfriend polly so flo decided he probably didnt want to her to ruin the occasion. "do you really think quidditch is for you ron?" harry said with a worried look. ron was adamant on being on the team but from prior tries he was not really the best. 

filling her plate with mainly roasted vegetables and yorkshire puddings she was too preoccupied with her hunger to listen. "do you not get bored of veg all the time?" ron said biting into a chicken leg. florence had been vegetarian for years now, two years ago on a school trip a slytherin gave her some chicken saying it was something else and she gagged so much she was sick on no other than snapes shoes. she was then stuck in detention for 3 weeks.

"are you not bored of meat all the time?" she said back jokingly. before anyone could respond walking over was ravenclaw quidditch captain, rupert flakes. better known as junes crush. taking this as a sign to leave them alone, they all made up some pretty bad excuses to leave.

"i think i ate something bad."

"i have christmas presents to wrap." 

"i need to see if hedwig is alright."

"i have homework that needs to be in tomorrow."

the four walked out trying to hold in their giggles until they were out of the hall. ron and flo failing miserably. "im gonna head back and try and do some homework." flo said knowing she has a smallest attention span so will probably get detention. "well good luck." hermione said as they said goodbye walking in opposite directions.

it was quite a warm night so most students were making the most of it and sitting out side so hufflepuff common room only had a few first years in. getting changed into some jogging bottoms, keeping her previous top on, she grabbed her books and decided the library would be the least distracting place. 

"hiya miss lloyd." she said entering probably too loud. she didnt have time to tell the girl off before she was walking down the enchantment isle. 

draco was trying his hardest to get the cabinet working but everything was either not coming back or coming back dead. "do you mind if i sit here?" looking up he saw that fitzgerald girl looking sprightly as ever. he noticed she had an enchantment book in her hand "where did you find that?" he said rather rudely pointing to the book. "just over there but ive had it out for a while." 

"can i have it?" she took this as a queue to sit down, sitting opposite him. "you can borrow it if you want? but ill need it back cause im not very good at enchantments so its taking a while." he had bigger problems then debating over a book. "fine." grabbing the book off the table. 

the constant walking up and down the isle was driving draco slightly mad. she had not sat down for longer than five minutes. "what are you doing? just sit down." turning around to face him she was surprised he was talking to her. her parents held the malfoys very high up and they often had dinners but everything she had heard at school was that he was an evil, arrogant boy. 

"i cant do my enchantments homework cause i dont know how. so im probably just gonna get detention." 

"well can you at least sit still while not doing it." 

"okay grumpy guts."


End file.
